Supernatural Dark Moon Rise
by xxHotaruxDenise
Summary: This is one of my first alt-dimension crossovers with Supernatural and Torchwood I have done a lot but this continues the story I finished with the day the earth cried.
1. Chapter 1

**SUPERNATURAL & TORCHWOOD (crossover): THE DARK MOON RISE pt1**

By: Heather Denise

A note to my readers this is my first alternate universe involving Supernatural and Torchwood all characters are warner brothers and bbc except for the few I created myself. This takes place in between season eight and nine.

Dean Winchester wiped off his blade and looked up at his brother who had just finished burning the body. "That is one vampire that will not comeback." Dean smirked but then he got a distant look in his eyes. "He will be fine. He saved Bobby and I. You also did not burn his bones so he can comeback someday, maybe." Sam told his brother trying to cheer him up. "Ya, I guess your right. Come on lets go eat somewhere I am starving." Sam laughed. "Your always starving, then again Castiel seems to be as well." Dean frowned and looked up at his brother. "What?" Sam asked. "Cas, we have not seen him in a long time." Dean stated frowing again. "I know, I meant that is how he use to be. When we first met him anyways." Dean nodded still something did not seem right. "Anyways, time is a wasting. Lets go Kevin is going to be wondering where we are." Sam said as he helped his brother stand. "I guess your right lets go."

 _That is how is should have been and would have been if everything had gone as planned_. Dean opened his eyes and looked around the room. He was alone, well sort of. No Cas and no Sam. He felt tears come to his eyes he had failed them. _I wish none of this had ever happened. I wish we could have fixed things not make them worse._ He sat up and rubbed his eyes there would be no more getting sleep tonight. "I am going out for a bit." Dean said to a figure lying in the bed next to him. "Dean stop blaming yourself." The figure said as Dean turned back to her. "Hotaru, if I had done the trails, and gotten the tablets Cas and Sam would still be here." The girl stood up wearing the sheet and walked over to Dean and wrapped her arms around his waist. He sighed as he leaned against her and held her close. She had been his rock for the last year ever since he had lost Sammy and Cas. Dean would not say he believed in what she said bout her having a dream about him and knowing he was her soulmate. He had already been through that, well sort of. He had lost Sammy then as well. He would enjoy this in _every_ way _possiable_ for now though. Course he had no idea he was falling in love with Hotaru or that she had her _own_ secret to keep hidden. "Dean comeback to bed." Hotaru whispered. Dean closed his eyes he really did not want to leave her. What difference did it make? All he was going to do was go out to the bar and drink. At the moment with Hotaru's naked body against his though the sheet covered most of it at this moment, he did not want to go out. He sighed as he let Hotaru lead him back to the bed where they made love and just enjoyed each other.

"She should _not_ be doing this!" A figure outside the hotel murmured. "Oh let her enjoy this. She won't be here much longer anyways." The second figure stated. "I have a bad feeling about this." The first figure stated as he disappered from the sight shortly after that the second figure followed suit.

(reality)

"Wake him up already!" Sam cried as he watched Dean begin to twitch on the bed. "I told you I can't! Crowly did something I can't figure out before you tried to turn him good. What the _hell_ were you _thinking_!?" Naomi snapped. "They were trying to finish the trails." Cas stated as he winced still not completely healed from _his_ wounds. Naomi turned on him. "They _never_ should of _had_ to do the trials in the _first place_!" She cried anger flashing in her eyes. "I had _no choice_! You _angels_ were _**not**_ going to do anything about it!" Sam snapped, he was outraged with Naomi _and_ the other angels! "Well, if Castiel _had_ given _me_ the angel tablet like I **asked** _none_ of this _would_ have _happened_!" Naomi fired back. "I _told_ you I was not aloud to give it to you _or_ Dean!" Cas cried not liking this one bit. "Why are you two fighting!? We _have_ to _save_ my brother!" Sam shouted tired of the two fallen angels fighting well his brother was dying _or_ being torchured in _whatever_ nightmare he was locked in! "Lets figure out how to get my brother back before it is too late! I have lost him _too_ many times, I **will not** lose him again!"

(alt-reality)

Dean opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Hotaru had already made him breakfast, and in bed no less. "Here you go I have to get to work. Lisa lets go." Hotaru called out into the hall to their daughter. A blond hair and the blue eyed little girl skipped into the room. "There she is. Come here princess." The little girl Lisa jumped onto the bed and gave Dean a huge hug. "Daddy are you well enough to come to my recitel tonight?" She asked. Dean chuckled as he brushed back Lisa's blond curls. "I would not miss it for the world." He told her winking. Lisa squealed with delight. "Alright princess time to go to school." Hotaru said chuckling as she picked Lisa up and twirled her in a circle. "Tell Daddy you will see him tonight." Lisa blew Dean a kiss as Hotaru carried her out of the room and down the stairs. When Dean heard the garage door shut he put the table aside and jumped out of the bed. Something did not seem right. He ran to the calander and looked at the date. "2018, Hotaru and I have been married for 5 years. We have a little girl who is 4 and is about to turn 5." He tried to calculate the time. It was not possiable, there was no way he and Hotaru had been married that long. He had always been sort of a player but he had changed, he would not have married that fast not so soon after losing Cas and Sammy. "Where the _hell_ am I?"

(reality)

Sam had started to pace as Naomi and Cas tried to figure out how to wake up his brother. He closed his eyes wishing that Hotaru Denise was there maybe, she would be able to get into Dean's head and figure out what was going on there. He tried to think back to that case Hotaru had been on with them. She was with Torchwood, she and Ianto Jones had just gotten married. It was a jin he thought he remebered. Hotaru had kicked the jin's butt when she went after Ianto. Sam smiled softly, _beware a women scorned_. The jin had taken Ianto as her own and tried to make him hers. Hotaru had been furious when she found out well under the jin's spell Ianto had practically threw himself at her! Sam knew for a fact Ianto was still paying for that. He opened his cell maybe he should call Hotaru. Before he dialed the number he hung up. They had promised Captain Jack Harkness they would not pull Hotaru into anymore cases. It was too much for her to take in. "Sam, we maybe be able to wake him but we have to get away from here. We are too exposed." Sam nodded. "Lets head to the church at least I think it is still protected." Cas nodded and snapping his fingers they all appeared in the old St. Thomas church protected for a little while from demons and anything else that tried to get in. "Why are you going to do?" Cas sat next to Dean who they had laid on one of the benches. "I am going to attempt to get into his head." Cas lay his fingers on Dean's forehead almost like the vulcan mind meld but not exactly the same as one. Cas closed his eyes and concentrated.

(alt-reality)

Dean closed his eyes as he started to pace his and Hotaru's room. When the hell had he married Hotaru? He thought last time he saw her she was happily married to Ianto Jones. He looked down at his left ring finger where a plain silver band was. He looked at the announcement card and frowned. "Your invited to the union of Dean Winchester and Hotaru Star on June 15 2013." He shook his head. Again this did not make sense! Only one month _exactly_ after he lost Cas and Sammy. He shook his head then he started to feel dizzy and had to lean on the counter. He blinked a few times and then jumped a mile high when Castiel appeared in front of him for a few seconds then was gone. "Cas?" Dean cried as he rubbed his eyes. "Cas!" He reached towards where Castiel had just appeared. Suddenly he was there again losing both of them because of the trails. Castiel appeared in front of him again and he was almost ghost like. He was trying to speak but Dean could not understand what he was saying. "Dean we are fine.." That is what it sounded like. Dean shook his head and felt dizzy again this time he was too far away from the counter and he fell to his knees. "Cas.." Dean stammered. If they were fine where were they?

(reality)

Castiel was tossed backwards and Sam caught him just barely. "He is alive but he seems to be caught in another reality. He had fallen to his knees before something pulled me out of his head." Naomi frowned. "Or someone. Cas there are still archangels out there. If one found Dean they may have tossed him into this alternate reality." Cas looked up at Naomi. "Then he is in grave danger and I have no idea how to get him out of _that_ reality!" Castiel stammered feeling like he just failed the world and his friends..again.

(alt-reality)

Dean opened his eyes and his head was pounded and he felt someone nearby. His defenses went onto high alert and he started to stand to fight but stumbled. "Easy Dean." Dean nearly punched the person when he heard ' _her'_ voice. "Ruby, I am going to kill you..again!" Dean cried but he felt way to dizzy and had to go back down to his knees. "Dean I am so not who you think I am." Dean looked up at the blond Ruby. That surprised him. He thought she liked her other body better. "I am trapped here too." Dean raised an eyebrow. "No I did not die one of those freaking archangels sent me here. It was great at first, I had my own version of Sam. Then it got boring and my Sam got really weird. Everytime it was a freaking full moon Sam went off somewhere and did not comeback for three days or so." Dean raised his eyebrow again. "Werewolf? My brother is a Werewolf in _this_ reality." Ruby shrugged. "My nightmare. Yours not so much except that you named your daughter after your ex-wife Lisa." Dean looked very embaressed at this. "That was not my idea. Hotaru picked the name." Ruby smirked. "You mean Hotaru Denise Jones. I cannot believe that you fell that low." Dean glared at Ruby. "In my reality as your calling it though I have no idea why your here but anyways. In this reality Hotaru's name is Hotaru Star and she is my wife of.." Dean thought for a few seconds counted then frowned. "Five years or so which does not make sense to me." Ruby nodded as Dean began to pace though he had to stop after a few seconds cause he felt dizzy again and his head started to pound like he had a hangover. "There is no time here. Well, there is but not time like in the real world." Dean frowned this still did not make sense. "I still don't get why your here in _my_ alt-reality Ruby." Ruby rolled her eyes. "I have no idea but I am here and together we have to figure out how to get out of here!" Dean turned away from Ruby as he looked down at his silver wedding band. "I don't know if I want to leave." Ruby was shocked as she moved in front of him. "Come on Dean are you kidding me?" Dean looked up at Ruby with his blue eyes that any women would love to get lost in. "What do you care if I stay or go?" He looked around his house. "I have a home, I am married and we have a beautiful daughter why the _hell_ would I want to leave?" He cried as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the counter. He was trying to hide that he was in pain again. "You know none of this is real don't you?" Ruby asked surprised that Dean Winchester seemed to be..given up, so to speak. "I don't care, I am happy, now get out of here before I kill you..again." He had no idea that he just repeated himself.

(reality)

Castiel was having a tough time with his feelings right now. He could not get Dean back. Whoever or whatever sent Dean to that alt-reality was blocking Castiel from rescuing him! "I don't know who has him. Archangels, maybe but I do not know!" Castiel cried when Sam asked him the question once again. For once in his ceslital life he had no answers to give.

(alt-reality)

Dean and Ruby had a stare off. "You are buying into this _seriously_ Dean!" Ruby could not believe it. "This is _crazy_!" Now it was Ruby's turn to start pacing. "Do you even _care_ that Madatron is ruling heaven right now?" Dean frowned. "No we stopped him!" He cried. "Cas stopped him!" Ruby smirked. "No he did not." Dean ran a hand through his hair making it fly all over the place. "What the _hell_ happened then?" Dean wanted answers and he wanted them now! Ruby shrugged. "Dean I have no idea, I am.." She paused then finished. "Sorry."

(end part one)


	2. Chapter 2

**SUPERNATURAL & TORCHWOOD (crossover): THE DARK MOON RISE pt2**

(Reality)

Sam glared at Naomi. "You know this is all your fault!" He snapped. "If you had just let us get the tablets ourselves none of this would have happened!" Naomi rolled her eyes, she had already had this argument with Sam. She knew it was her fault. She thought she had been doing the right thing. She thought she was saving heaven and earth. Castiel shook his head. "I am going to try and go back into his mind Sam just keep an eye on Dean." Sam frowned. "If he wakes up I may not be able to pull out." Sam nodded as he finally understood Castiel's meaning. Naomi shook her head. "This is not a good idea Castiel." Castiel ignored Naomi's warning. She was not controlling him anymore. "I am about to proceed." With that he lay his fingers on Dean's forehead once again and ventured into his friends mind.

(Alt-Reality)

Ruby stared open mouthed at Dean. "Are you freaking serious Dean?" What the hell had happened to Dean! The Dean Winchester she knew would never give up like that. "You said yourself, your brother and Cas are okay so why the hell don't you want to go back to them?" Ruby was very confused at the moment. Dean frowned as he turned back to face Ruby. "Why do you care so much..?" Dean wanted to know. "Your a demon, I mean demoness so why the hell should I listen to you or even answer your questions!" Dean cried as he ran his hands through his hair once again. Ruby bit her bottom lip, jeez even Sam drove her nuts when he did that! Why did Dean have to do _that_ too?! Ruby looks away she cannot look at Dean when he does that. He was driving her crazy! Jeez, she wanted to be with Sam right now! Then why the hell was she standing here waiting for Dean to answer her? She should be out looking for Sam! "You know what forget it! I am going to find MY Sam before he gets into trouble." With that Ruby disappeared from sight leaving a shocked Dean in her wake! "HER Sam! This place really _is_ insane!" Dean scoffs as he turned back to the counter and stumbled back when Castiel appeared in front of him once again! "Would you stop doing that!" Dean cried holding his hand to his heart. Castiel appeared more solid this time then he had a little while ago when he first appeared to Dean. "I am sorry Dean. I will try to warn you next time." Dean was not sure how he did it but Castiel finally appeared fully in front of him. "We have to get you out of here." Dean rolled his eyes. Someone else trying to tell him what to do, he was really getting tired of it! He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and turned on Castiel. "Why is everyone trying to save me?" He cried bitterly. "I am happy here. I have a wife and a child! I have a real job Cas. A real job!" Castiel frowned not expecting _that_ answer! "I don't _want_ to be _saved_!" Dean cried dryly. Castiel opened and closed his mouth the power of speech deserting him. What had happened to his friend? What had this alternate dimension done to Dean Winchester!

Outside Ruby smirked, she knew there was something else up with Dean. She disappeared into the shadows when she saw Hotaru's car drive up. Now it was about to get very interesting.

"Dean I am home." Hotaru blinked when she came into the kitchen then frowned. "Castiel how the hell are you here?" She cried as she look frantically at Dean. "Calm down Hotaru." Dean hurried over and took a hold of his wife. "Apparently Cas is still alive as you can see and my brother." He explained and Hotaru was shaking her head and her eyes were beginning to roll up into her head. "No don't you dare!" Dean cried. "What is wrong with her?" Castiel shouted. "She is having a vision!" Dean tried to explain but for the moment he had forgotten Castiel was there all he was worried about was Hotaru. "Stars falling, Angels falling, Heaven ruled by evil." Hotaru stammered though she was not making any sense. Dean looked at Castiel who paled as Hotaru finished speaking. She stopped shaking and opened her eyes looking much like a very confused child. "Dean what did I say?" She cried panicking slightly. Castiel looked at Hotaru. "Stars falling, Angels falling, Heaven ruled by evil." Castiel repeated to her and Dean rolled his eyes. "Thanks Cas, I could have told her that." He scoffed. Hotaru frowned and shook her head something seemed very off at the moment. "Cas what the _hell_ are you doing here?" Hotaru snapped as she looked from her husband then to Castiel and back again. They were hiding something from her and she knew it. "I came to get Dean back but something is stopping me." Hotaru flinched. "Back? Why would you take him back?" She looked at her husband with confusion in her eyes. "Dean what is he talking about?" She cried in desperation looking like her world was crumbling to dust! She did not understand what Castiel and Dean were saying! Dean glared at Castiel not happy with him at the moment! "Hotaru he does not belong here! You are not even real. This is some demon magic or witch magic this place should not even exist!" By this time Ruby had come back into the house. "What do you mean this place does not exist! This is not Doctor Who or Star Trek where places appear out of no where!" Castiel turned towards Ruby. "Actually Doctor Who does exist and Dean can tell you from experience that he is real. Tell her Dean. She should not be here either!" Castiel snapped. Dean _hated_ being the center of attention. He use to _love_ it, not anymore not after _everything_ he had lived through. "Tell her now Dean!" Castiel demanded once again. Dean looked down at his feet. "I guess I created this world somehow. Ruby you should not be here, you should not even be alive." Ruby was about to yell at Dean but Castiel gave her a look and she shut her mouth. "Hotaru Denise Jones, your not my wife we never had a kid. Your married to Ianto Jones of Torchwood. I brought you here somehow with my mind, not sure how though. I am sorry." Dean closed his eyes and when he opened them he and Castiel were in an empty room of some sorts. "I am proud of you Dean." Castiel stated and Dean glared at him, if looks could kill the fallen angel would be dead! "I was happy Castiel! Why did you have to ruin it!" Dean shouted. "It was not real Dean!" Castiel grabbed Dean by the shoulders. "It was all in your head. My guess was a reminisce of the Rani she took control of Hotaru and somehow you for a short time on your adventure with the Doctor and his companions." Dean shook his head. "She never took control of me. She held Sam and I captive for a short time but she never took control of me." Castiel sighed. "But she did take control of Hotaru and you helped break the Rani's hold on her. It may have been somehow backfired." Castiel tried to explain. Dean shook his head. "Why would I make Hotaru my _wife_ Cas explain that to me!" Dean cried exasperated. Castiel shrugged. "I have no idea why you would create Hotaru as your wife. You knew as soon as you met her she was deeply in love with Ianto Jones." Dean smirked. "You kissed her didn't you!" Castiel cried exasperated though he was not a bit surprised about that at all. "Maybe just one kiss." Castiel rolled his eyes. "Maybe that is why you made her your wife in this fantasy or alt-dimension or whatever this place is." Dean sighed. "We have to figure out how to get out of here now." He murmured. Castiel nodded. "That might be a little hard." He explained. Dean frowned and raised his eyebrows. "And may I ask _why_ that might be hard?" Castiel sighed. "Because I am no longer an angel." Dean blinked. "Then how did you get here?" Dean wanted to know, he was not surprised Castiel was a fallen angel with heaven being controlled by a dark angel of some sorts by the name of Meditron who to rule heaven took Castiel's grace. "Naomi but she is not doing well, she is on the brink of death." Dean sighed. "And how is Sammy?" When Castiel did not answer Dean knew. "How long.." But before he could finish Castiel disappeared and when Dean opened his eyes he was in the church where they had been hiding. "What the hell.." That was all he got out as Naomi collapsed. "I saved you and Cas." She blinked as the light began to fade from her eyes. Dean looked around but Castiel was no where to be seen. "You will not find him. I sent him somewhere else had too." Then she was gone. Dean looked towards his brother. "Sammy!" He had to get him to the hospital! He somehow got Sam into the impala and took off down the road.

(End part 2)


	3. Chapter 3

**SUPERNATURAL & TORCHWOOD (crossover): THE DARK MOON RISE pt3**

(Back to reality Cardiff)

Hotaru Denise Jones smiled as her husband of one year tried to put a shelf up above their bed. "Ianto luv, Rys offered to put the shelf up." Ianto turned towards his wife. "I am very capable of doing that myself ya know." Bout before he finished he fell backwards on the bed. Hotaru caught the shelf with the quickness of a cat. Ianto looked up at her. "What, the shelf more important then me?" He cried and Hotaru smirked. "You had a soft fall the shelf not so much." She teased winking at him. Before he could think of a comeback Hotaru's phone rang. Ianto rolled his eyes when he saw the number. "Hello Jack." Hotaru said smiling as she answered her phone. Ianto felt that green monsters perk awake once again. Yes he was married to Hotaru, and yes he knew she loved him but Jack had loved her first. Ianto was not sure but he thought Hotaru may have been a little in love with Captain Jack Harkness as well. "Will be right in." When Hotaru looked back to Ianto there was love in her eyes and they sparkled with mischief as well. "There is a job. Some rift activity at the boat port." Ianto sighed. "No rest for the weary." He stated and putting the shelf aside they headed out the door and off to the Hub to start their work day.

Jack felt odd and a little bad asking Hotaru to this but from what Dean Winchester said even though he was not comfortable talking to the guy they needed Hotaru and they needed her now. He looked up when Ianto and Hotaru walked in. "Get your gear you and Hotaru are going to help Dean Winchester with a situtation that has come up." Hotaru stared openmouthed and Ianto got as stiff as a board next to her. "It's not good Hotaru and you know it you have seen it." Ianto frowned and looked at Hotaru who would not meet his eyes. "You told Jack but you did not tell me your own husband?" Ianto cried trying to remain calm. Hotaru sighed and glared at Jack. "Because I knew you would react this way and freak out." Ianto shook his head. Dean and Hotaru had never dated but he knew they had run together a few times on hunts a long time ago. He also knew of the kiss Hotaru and Dean shared during their mission with the Doctor. What he did not know and it was because she had not told him was the kiss she shared with Jack just before he disappered again. "It's Sam he is dying Hotaru." Jack finally finished telling her the whole truth. "There is a jet waiting for you." Hotaru raised and eyebrow. "Don't ask just go and comeback save." Ianto nodded and with Hotaru they headed out to one of the SUV's. "Why didn't you tell her the whole truth Jack?" Gwen asked as she walked over to him. Jack sighed as he looked at his friend and once lover. "That Metatron has taken over heaven cause Castiel failed cause he could not protect the tablets and that the only reason Sam is dying is because his brother Dean stopped him from finishing the trail and oh ya when Dean was locked up in that other world thanks to Metatron as well he was married to her! That would have not knocked her so hard backwards who knows what would have happened. No Dean can tell her that part himself. Now if you will excuse me I have a few things I need to do in my office." Then he stormed off and Gwen shook her head as Martha walked over to her. "That went better then I thought it would." She said briskly and Gwen rolled her eyes. "Martha nothing _ever_ goes the way it's planned. This whole thing is going to backfire and we are going to have a mess to clean up." Gwen sighed and walked over to her desk and went to work scanning for Rift activity as Martha did the same. That was all they could do for now working with UNIT as half their team was now AWOL thank you very much Metatron and of course Captain Jack Harkness.

The jet was waiting for them like Jack had said and they climbed in, both of them were _not_ fans of flying but they would handle it. Hotaru was distance as they took off and Ianto finally could not take it. "How is it that you who have hardly been with these boys has to be the one to save them." Hotaru closed her eyes this was not where she wanted to tell him but he was her husband and he should know since it had involved Torchwood and Retcon thank you Harkness. "This is not how I wanted you to find this out but now I have no choice." She leaned back as she opened her eyes and looked right at her husband. "I have known those boys since we were children. I grew up with them." Ianto was about to interrupt and she stopped him. "You want to know please listen and be quiet." He shut his mouth. "I use to hunt with them, Dean and I were high school sweethearts. The demon went after my family just like it went after Dean's because of my gift of sight. I saw so many people die, I lost Dean and then Sam. They came back thanks to Castiel then I was there when they lost Bobby. I could not handle it anymore; meeting Captain Jack Harkness was by chance. We connected right away and I told him about my life and everything I had endured. He told me about Retcon, and I had him use it on me and then the boys." She paused to take a breath and continued. "It was fine for years then I had to help them again and it all came back with my gift the Retcon only worked for a brief amount of time. Hence one reason the Rani wanted me because of how powerful I was and still am." Tears rolled down her face. "I can't lose them again Ianto, I'm sorry you got drawn into this." Ianto reached over and wiped her tears away. "I'm here luv, I am not going anywhere we will get through this together." Then he leaned in and kissed her and for a few seconds all her fears and worry disappeared that was until they landed and then all hell broke lose!

Well, not exactly hell breaking lose it was just that the airport was a disaster! It took them forever to get their things and head out to rent a car. What surprised them was that they did not even have to rent a car. "I'm Charlie and you must be Hotaru and Ianto. I am bringing you right to the hospital Sam is not doing well and our angel is AWOL so you with your gift is all that is left." Ianto frowned and Hotaru sighed. "Another thing I will explain eventually." No more questions were asked and the three headed off to the hospital hoping they would get there in time.

They had to do a lot of sneaking to actual get into Sam's room. Dean was waiting for Charlie but when he saw Hotaru he forgot that Charlie was there and Ianto. "Hotaru please save him." She knew she was going to regret this. "Dean you know what will happen after I do this." He nodded at his friend. "I will catch you I always have." Dean said seriously. "Okay." She moved past her husband and lay her hands on Sam's forehead. "What are you doing?" Ianto asked and Charlie shushed him as she watched entranced. "I am going to connect with Sam give him some of my energy. No I don't know how it works and do not tell Jack that I did this he will kill me." Ianto was at a loss for words all these things he was finding out about his wife made him a little nervous. He hoped she was not a prophet or something like that he did _not_ want to deal with _that_. He stood back as he watched his wife and her amazing ability she began to glow and then Sam began to glow. Soon the whole room was covered in a bright light just as fast as it appeared it disappeared. Hotaru fell back against Dean exhausted and Sam opened his eyes. "Hotaru why did you do that?" Sam cried as he turned his head slightly, so he could see her. Shakily she reached out and took his hand in her own. "I had too." The scene was like a picture, the Winchesters, Hotaru and Charlie like they were always meant to be. Ianto backed out of the room he felt like he was intruding. Hotaru was his wife and he loved her and he knew she loved him but seeing them like that was making him rethinking everything he had ever known. Was it a good idea to be married to Hotaru when he knew Jack had strong feelings for him _and_ her?! Was it even fair for them to be working for Torchwood? He looked in on them again and sighed he was going back to Cardiff he needed some time to think and figure all this out. He turned to go and was not surprised when Hotaru came out to him. "Where are you going?" She asked and he smiled as he lay a hand on her cheek. "I am heading back to Cardiff. I need you stay here with the brother's for a bit until they are okay then comeback home to me." He smirked. "Maybe by the time you get back that shelf will be up." She was about to object but he stopped her with a kiss. "I will wait for you." Then he was gone leaving Hotaru in the hands of the Winchester's brothers and Charlie.

(END DARK MOON RISE part 3)


	4. Chapter 4

Supernatural/Torchwood cross DARK MOON RISE part 4

chapter one of part four

It had been almost a year since Ianto left his wife in the care of her childhood friends Dean and Sam Winchester. She was on her way back to him when all hell broke loose this time for real. Dean took something called the Mark of Cain to stop a demoness named Adadonna but what he really wanted was to use the first blade to kill Metatron the fallen angel trying to take control of heaven. Then there was Castiel who was back but he was also a fallen angel with no grace because Metatron took it. Ianto could not keep up and they still needed her. So he was letting her stay but it was very straining for both of them. They were a married couple, but they were not together, together technically at the moment. He was in Cardiff and she was Kansas living at the Bunker with the brothers. "We have to find Adaddon before she gets a hold of the first blade." Dean snapped since he had taken the mark he was always short tempered and Hotaru was the _only_ one who could calm him down! Sam sighed thankful once again that Hotaru was there. "It will be okay Dean. At the moment she does not know where we are." Dean sighed and leaned against Hotaru. Ever since she came back she had been his rock for almost a year now. If she had not come back the Mark of Cain may have taken full control of Dean along with the First Blade. He was falling in love with her and he knew it. Now he was telling himself what he told Jack almost three years ago now, why had he ever let her go? He knew she had done something with Torchwood to make herself and them forget about their time together but something happened and whatever it was had changed the past and they all remembered their time together and all they had been through as well. They did have a backup plan but they really did not want to do that. Crowley was not someone you wanted to be debt with. "I know she does not know where we hid it but she wants it and will stop at nothing to finally have that blade in her hands." Dean said sharply. Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath whenever they thought they would get a break it always got more complicated! Metatron was getting more and more powerful and Abaddon was getting more and more furious. They needed to kill Abaddon and soon before it was too late!

In the underworld or was it another dimension Abaddon was not sure she already had a plan in motion well, sort of. She was going to trick Dean into using the blade then she was going to kill him and take it. At least that is what she thought was going to happen she had no idea that the man of letters had already taken all that into account. She was never going to get out of this place alive! They had already contacted Dean who did not tell his brother or Hotaru about this plan. He was going to kill Abaddon very soon in the dimension they had her in. What they did not know was after he killed Abaddon he was going to go after them the man of letters. Then he was going to kill Metatron which would make him completely bind with the first blade and most likely turn him into a demon which is what Hotaru, Castiel and Sam were trying to prevent. All this info they had gotten from the original owner of the Mark of Cain who somehow was managing to control himself but again he did not have the first blade. All others who had the mark went complete crazy and ended up dying hence why the warning when Dean had first received the mark. A month went by and they found her finally and Dean went after her and he killed her and then he went after Metatron when he tried to trick the whole world into thinking he was God. He tricked so many people and even stole Castiel's grace to make himself more powerful thank goodness Castiel was able to capture him and lock him up in heaven. The downside Metatron killed Dean who came back as a demon because of the first blade so now Hotaru and Sam were on a mission to find him well Cass tried to fix Heaven the best he can after Metatron's reign.

Sam and Hotaru walked quietly but soon she spoke up. "Sam I am going back to Cardiff after we rescue Dean." Sam nodded he knew that was coming and he hated that he was jealous of Ianto Jones _and_ Torchwood. She was their's first his and Dean's until Jack Harkness came into the picture, which happened after yellow eyes killed her family. Now they had gotten her back and were about to lose her again, but this time to her own husband! Maybe that was the real reason he was jealous of Ianto and Torchwood. "Sammy did you hear me?" Sam blinked and cleared his throat. "Sorry you were saying?" Hotaru rolled her eyes and looked away which Sam was glad of because he was blushing. "I said we should check out the local bars for our demon controlled Dean before Crowley finds him again." Which it technically was already too late since Crowley was the reason Dean was a demon in the first place! Crowley brought the first blade back to the bunker as Dean was dying because of Metatron and handed it to him as his life faded away and boom it woke up the demon in Dean. Hotaru had tried to stop him and in the process he had knocked her out as he fled the bunker. The first bar they looked at was not the right one but he had been there. "Oh ya he was here shaky hair and almost black eyes he was a little scary some guy was talking to him then the first fella punched him and he ran off." Hotaru sighed, as it figured Crowley was trying to become buddies with Dean. They checked many other bars that day until they finally got a message from an unexpected source. "Hello, moose." Hotaru's blood ran cold. "Crowley you need to let me brother go." Hotaru walked away to calm herself she could not be near Sam as he spoke to the King of Hell. The conversation finished and Sam walked over to her. "They are in North Dakota apprently Dean was seeing a bartender there and he beat the girl's ex-boyfriend up and he sang really bad Kareoke every night and was of course drunk." Crowley had just left him and Dean took off. Sam brought Hotaru back to the Bunker which she protested but he wanted her to be safe though she yelled at him he had a broken arm and he needed her. He took off after that and headed to North Dakota. She began to pace the Bunker and jumped a mile high when Crowley appeared she reached for a blade but he was faster and grabbed her from behind. She could have gotten away but his next words stopped her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you my dear. If you try to kill me again like you did before then you will never get the brother's back." She stopped fighting as a vision hit and Crowley held her tight so she could not fight it as her eyes changed. "You see what I am talking about dearie." She could not stop herself as she spoke. "They will die by the hand of a young man who has a grudge against Dean." She collapsed against Crowley as he whispered in her ear. "We could have been great together you and I. When I'm around you your vision's are clearer." She flushed not sure if it was in angry or shock her and the King of Hell, never. "Are you going to take me to them or not." She said speaking firmly trying to hide what she had just felt. "Yes I am but just so you know my dear I am not done with you yet." Then they vanished leaving the smell of sulfur behind them.

On the other side Sam was in his own pickle some guy named Cole had taken him captive to try and get him to tell him where Dean was. He said when he was ten Dean killed his father and since then he had been on a mission to kill him. Just as he was about to torture Sam his phone rang and he left the barn leaving his keys behind which at the time Sam had no idea that was part of the got away stole a truck and headed to North Dakota a strip bar where he heard Dean was seen last, thanks to Crowley. With Dean as a demon hell was a mess and it needed to be fixed, Crowley's plan had been originally to bring Hotaru to where Dean and Sam were but they got side tracked and Crowley sent her back to the bunker. Now she was pacing and fuming and when Sam returned he held a very aggravated Dean with him in demon locking handcuffs. "Sam what happened to you?" She cried and Sam shook his head and he half carried and half dragged Dean to a chair in a devil's trap in the cellar. Then he went out himself as a Doctor and got blood blessed to help heal Dean. For days they gave him the shots of blessed blood and for days Dean fought it to the point where his words hurt Hotaru she had to leave. He had said some awful things about Sam but he said worse things about Hotaru. How she was a whore for marrying Ianto and dating Jack before that and then his insulted her about their relationship long ago. What she did not hear was something Dean had said about his brother and Hotaru. "She chose Dean over you Sammy and you in love with her and she tossed you aside. Chose the better brother." Sam felt his anger rise. "Now you want to save Dean so he can get her back even though she is married. Dean has always had his way with women and is always pulling your ass out of the fire." Then he screamed cause Sam gave him another shot. "This time I am pulling your ass out of the fire." He snapped as he tossed the needle aside and stormed out of the room. He first called Castiel and told him what was going on and to tell him to get there as fast as he could then he went to check on Hotaru. He knocked on her door and opened it she had her face down into her pillow and Sam walked over and sat next to her. "You know that's not Dean saying those things Rue." He was calling her by her pet name that him and his brother had picked for her long ago before it all changed. "Is it? Sam what if it is the real Dean saying those things?" She said as she sat up and looked at Sam he lay a hand on her cheek. "It's not Rue, you know it's not." She sighed and bit her bottom lip and Sam pulled her close and ran a hand through her hair trying to keep his feelings for her bottle up and locked away. Demon Dean had been right about one thing, he did love Hotaru Denise Jones and there was nothing he could do about it.

Soon Hotaru fell asleep and Sam lay her down and shut her door turning off the light then he went to check on Dean. When he got down there the door was open and Dean was gone! Sam swore under his breath and his first thought was Hotaru was asleep and if Dean got to her first she would never get back to her husband!

Chapter two of part four

Sam was not that far off there was a part of Dean showing that was protecting Hotaru as the demon part started to hunt Sam. "Come on Sammy once I was less demon did you think that trap or cuff's would hold me for long?" He was carrying around and hammer and Sam had the demon blade. He shot off the power and Dean mocked him and of course turned the power back on and the demon took over once again. "Sammy I know where Hotaru is and I'm gonna get her." Then Sam was there and held the knife to Dean's throat. "You can't do it Sam I know you won't." Before Dean killed Sam Castiel appeared and grabbed a hold of him eyes blazing as he was once again a full angel with stolen grace thanks to Crowley. "Enough Dean, enough. It's over." Dean's eyes had turned black as his full demon self came out as they brought him back down to the cell and with Cass' help they finished the ritual. They gave him the last dose of blood and waited as Castiel told Sam about what Crowley did. Slowly as Dean opened his eyes the black disappeared and they knew he was back. "Hey boys you look awful." Sam and Castiel let out sigh of relief they had him back for now but then the reality hit twice ! Yes Dean was back but for how long the first blade was gone but he still had the mark of cain. The second one was that Hotaru was leaving at the end of the year and going home to her husband and Torchwood in Cardiff. Dean was having a real tough time with this though he would never admit it. Sam was dealing a little bit better but part of that was that he had convinced himself to be better, His brother needed him and that was how he was dealing. Castiel was trying to fix his relationship with Hannah who he was falling in love with and she with him.

The end of the year came too quickly for the boys they had her for two years though it had only felt like a year for Dean since he had been running around as a demon for one of those years. Now she was leaving and once again Dean could not stop her. "You got everything?" Dean asked as he helped bring the rest of her stuff out to her red rabbit that Dean had helped her fix up for the last year. "I do Dean." She said as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. Sam joined them outside Cass had already taken off something that involved Hannah was all they had told her. "Sammy." She said as she walked over and hugged him he held her for a second longer then he should have and he felt his heart break. She turned to Dean and walked over to him. "You be careful and don't let that mark take control of you." Dean smiled as he brushed a piece of her hair that came out of the ponytail behind her ear. "I won't, I promise." He pulled her close and looked at her. "Drive safe and tell Ianto if he does not take care of you I'm gonna beat the crap out of him." Then he kissed her on the cheek and blushing a bit she got into her car and started it. "Behave boys." Then she was gone leaving the brother's staring after her.

Back in Cardiff

Jack and Ianto were in his office once again and Gwen was getting tired of this and Martha had gotten so sick of it she had left. She was happily married and Ianto seeming to be sleeping with Jack considering he was still married to Hotaru pissed her off royally. Gwen was not surprised she remember all too well was it was like being swept off your feet by Captain Jack Harkness. She just never imagined that Ianto would too and go further then she ever would. "Where is everyone?" Gwen felt her blood run cold when she heard Hotaru. "I went to mine and Ianto's place not surprised that shelf is still not up at least it is off the bed." Gwen turned to face her friend and co-worker. "Welcome home glad to have you back let's go out for some tea and I will tell you all that has.." "Hotaru?" Ianto said as he came out of Jack's off pulling his jacket back on. "You okay?" Jack came out his hair all a mess and Hotaru knew something was up. "You seem to have done fine without me I see." She was doing a good job of keeping her temper in check she had learned that from Sam. Before Ianto could stop her she turned and ran out of the building. Jack turned to go after her but Gwen stopped him. "This is none of your concern Jack this is something Ianto has to deal with." She snapped as she glared at him then nodded telling him to go after Hotaru. Ianto hurried after his wife and Gwen let go of Jack. "Your an ass hole Jack. You took advantage of Ianto well Hotaru was away. I told you not to believe what that demon told you." She snarled Jack glared at Gwen and went into his office he knew she was right and it just ticked him off!

Outside Hotaru was sitting on a bench next to the fountain when Ianto made his way over to her. "I thought you were dead." She laughs cruelly. "Really? So before my body was even in the ground you start sleeping with our boss?!" She snaps as she turns away from him. "A demon told us Dean had killed you!" Ianto tried defending what had happened it was not working. "You believed a demon without proof?" She cried in shock and shaking her head. "Did I teach you anything when we first started dating or did you just choose to ignore it! Demon's lie Ianto they lie!" She felt a vision beginning but she tried to push it aside she was not done yelling at her husband! "Which demon Crowley? One of his minions? Who was it?" She shouted her head began to pound and she felt dizzy. "I was not killed Ianto Jones! I was wounded but I did not die, Dean did not get that far thanks to his brother and Castiel! Two years Ianto we were only apart for two years!" Then the pain was too much as the vision hit and she cried out as she fell back onto the bench. "She is coming back for her son!" Then she blacked out. Ianto grabbed her and carried her back into the hub on the edge of panic. Gwen met them as they entered the room. "What happened?" Ianto looked up and glared at Gwen. "A vision what else damn them all." He snapped as he laid Hotaru on the couch in the staff lounge. Jack came out of his office when he heard the commotion and walked over to Ianto and lay a hand on him which Ianto shook off. "Hotaru, please luv talk to me." She moaned and looked up at Ianto. "I want a divorce." She murmured before she closed her eyes passing out once again.

Two hours later Hotaru was up and about but she would not talk to Ianto or Jack and still wanted a divorce. Gwen did not blame her to get Hotaru away from the boys for a little bit she called Martha and the three decided to have a girls night out. Hotaru had called Sam and told him about her vision and how she believed it was Rowena looking for her son to reconnect with him and the boys should be careful. She could not tell him anything else they talked for a bit though she did not tell him about Ianto yet. She knew Dean would keep his promise and come out here to beat the crap out of Ianto. They went to a local diner a small place but it had the best food this side of Cardiff. Martha was trying to convince Hotaru to try and fix her marriage well part of her could not be happier that Hotaru stood up for herself. "You two can work it out you have been through so much." Hotaru sighed and took a sip of her coffee she had ordered a bowl of soup but had not touched much of it. "Martha I can't do it." Martha shook her head still not quite seeing the big picture and then realization hit Gwen. "You fell in love with Dean..again." Hotaru blushed and Martha frowned. "Again? Really?" She sighed and looked at her friends as she told them her whole story. "Dean and I were highschool sweethearts. Yellow eyes also know as Azazel killed my family just like he killed Sam and Dean's mom and later killed Sam's fiancee'. Jack found me then, I was on a hunt here in Cardiff and I fell head over heels in what I thought was love for him. I asked him to use retcon on me and the brother's. Gwen can take over the story from there." Hotaru was done talking about it so Gwen finished the history lesson so to speak. She told Martha about the situation with the Doctor and the brother's getting held captive and about the Doctor's daughter Jenny and his wife. The Rani's return and how she took control of Hotaru and how Dean had been the only one who could save her. Coming back to earth and marrying Ianto and surprise Jack disappears again and well Martha knew the rest. "So you loved Ianto, married him but your heart belongs to Dean and for a little while you loved Ianto and were happy with him then you see a vision a boom your back to being sidekick to the Winchester's." Hotaru looked down at her hands as all this hit her hard and when she looked up there was tears in her hazel eyes. "I am not sure I ever truly loved Ianto my heart has always belonged to Dean and his brother they were my family and still are." She stammered her lip quivering. The girls seemed to understand now but Ianto not so much. He did give her the divorce even though he did not want too but he was the one who had the affair in the first made work very awkward for a few months then relief when Sam called. They had found a few things they could try to rid Dean of the mark of cain. As Hotaru's vision saw it Rowena was back in her son's life and he was still trying to rule Hell with his mom there and last Sam heard was it was not going well at all. She packed up her things and said goodbye once again. She now realizing her true feelings had always been for Dean she had forgiven her ex-husband and boss. She promised to keep in touch though that would not last long.

A month had gone by since Hotaru had returned to them their first attempt to get rid of the mark had failed and the brother's had ended up at a musical by an all girls school about their lives! The girls did not believe that the brother's were telling the truth until that had to fight Callope a muse who was going to eat the author of the musical Marie and come to life and be worshipped typical demigod. They took care of that pretty fast and then Marie got to meet the actual author of series Eric Kripke and he told her it was not bad. Now the three were headed back to the bunker with a gift from Marie the samulet that now hung on the Impala's mirror. Back to the family business saving people, killing things and added to that getting rid of the Mark of Cain before it took Dean over and he lost control.

(End part four)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 1

Time flies when you're having fun they say but not with the Winchester's. The last case they had been on month's after the situation with Collope turned out to be a test for them all. Castiel asked for help finding his vessel's daughter Claire. When they found her it unleashed a monster from within Dean and it was a full on massacre. Now they were desperate to find a cure for the mark which meant bringing Metatron into the picture once again which did not go well. And Cass well he is on a mission trying to convince Claire not to seek revenge on the brother's for them killing her friend. Then there was Charlie back from Oz with her own problem's. A dark double of herself beating up people for her own agenda to get to the truth about Charlie's dead parents. Now that was crazy and Hotaru had to save Dean from the mark again. "Dean enough!" She cried as she grabbed Dean's shoulder as he tried to punch dark Charlie again. "Dean come on." With a new key from Oz thanks to the now dead wizard Charlie and her bad self were once again united. Charlie was on her way to Tuscany to seek out the Book of the Damned which may have an answer to get rid of the mark. Charlie had forgiven Dean but he could not forgive himself. "Dean we will fix this." Hotaru said as she and Dean had a rare moment alone. He sighed as leaned against her still his rock no matter what he had done. "It can't be fixed Rue I have done a lot of really bad things. I almost killed Charlie back there. Hell I wanted to kill her." He admitted as he stood and moved away from Hotaru. "But you didn't." She walks over to him and takes his hand. "Hotaru I.." Before he could finish she turns him to face her and she pulled him in for a kiss which he fell into and let her lead him back to bed. They made love which they had not done in a very long time. Two hours later they were laying in bed holding each other. "Hotaru I don't know where Sam and I would be if you had not comeback." He said softly as he rubbed her arm. "We, I have been so lost without you. I never knew." He lay a hand on her cheek and she leaned into it. "What it is to be in a real relationship?" She teased as Dean pulled her in for a kiss. He pulled back and smiled. "I was married for a short time too." He teased back. She smirked and pushed him away. "Barely married." She commented as she stood and turned to get dressed. He watched her and he loved her even more. High School was eons ago but they do say you never forget your first love. He had many girls in his life many but his heart had always belonged to Hotaru Denise. They were suppose to go the the prom together and then their father moved them before he could even take her. She had been taken away from him so many times, first by Jack Harkness then by Ianto Jones, he was not going to lose her again especially not to this stupid mark. She felt more so sensed Dean watching her and turned back to him. "What?" She asked as he motioned her to join him once again. "We are going to get rid of this mark and I am going to take you somewhere just you and me. Cass and Sam can hold down the fort for awhile and Charlie too. I just want us to go away together just the two of us." He held her hands in his own and looked up at her. "Where would we go?" She asked as he sat her on his lap. "I don't know France? Paris? We could decide later but I promise you we are going to do this." Then he pulled her in and kissed her once again. Sam peeked in and cleared his throat. "We have a case." He told them and Dean sighed at least they had, had two hours of peace and quiet. "What kind of case?" Hotaru said as she stood and followed Sam out the bedroom door. Dean fell back onto the bed grumbling. "And then we are back to business." He sighed and sitting up he started to get dressed flinching slightly when the mark burned. It was hungry again, he turned his hand into a fist and thought of Hotaru to calm himself down. He was not gonna let the mark win. He got himself calmed down and headed out to join his girl and brother.

"People vanish with their clothes left behind town is saying maybe some rumor about Hansel or something like that," Just then Hotaru screamed and fell against the table as a vision hit her. "Witch." She cried as she collapsed Sam catching her just before she hit her head. "Sounds about right." Dean sneered, good old fashion Grimm's fairy tale. Hansel and Gretel get lost in the woods find the witch. They almost get eating then they burn the witch but apparently this witch was taking things too far. Dean leaned down and helped his brother get Hotaru to her feet. She seemed okay this vision not as bad as some of them could be. "Let's go kill a witch." She said back to her old self. Dean was proud of her she was starting to get a handle on her vision's if only he could do that with the mark. Cain had done it for years, he could handle it too yet deep down he was not sure he could.

The Bunker was empty when the figure appeared he looked around and sneered. "They were here not that long ago. I will find you Dean." Then the figure disappeared. The figure was Cain and he was on the hunt for Dean, the young man had to die it was how it worked it was the only way to fully stop the mark. If only he knew his plan would backfire and he would be the one paying the ultimate price.

A week later they returned to the bunker. Dean had learned the hard way about the history of Hansel and the witch as his fourteen year old self. It had not been a pleasant experience and most of the trip home Sam had been teasing him to the point where Hotaru had to smack him lightly upside the head. Sam shut up after that. Hotaru could not wait to get a shower in so she told the boys especially Dean to leave her alone long enough to do so. Of course Dean pouted about it but he would respect her wishes. Well she was in the shower her phone rang and Dean looked down at it and he had to keep himself calm before he could answer. "Ianto it's been awhile. She is in the shower, I can tell her you called and leave it at that; or you could tell me why your calling your ex-wife when she has not heard anything from you for what is it now? A whole year maybe two I don't keep track." By this time Sam had come into the room. "Unless this is about a case you don't need to call her anymore. She is with me and your not gonna get her back. And if you so much as.." But before Dean could finish the sentence Sam had taken the phone away from him. "I'm sorry about that Ianto, she will call you when she gets out of the shower. Bye." Sam hung up the phone and turned to see his brother glaring at him. "Dean bro you need to cool it. Even though you do not like it she is still technically a part of Torchwood you know the rules they have there. You know there is only one way to get out of Torchwood. It's just like the service you are never done with them even the man of letters, even hunters we can't ever leave it behind." Dean growled under his breath, he knew his brother was right it did not mean he had to agree with it. After her shower Hotaru gave Ianto a call and was shocked to hear the reason why. "So they have a ghost problem in the Hub apparently a vengeful one and nothing they did worked so they are asking us to step in." Dean let out an exasperated sigh. "We can't just hop a plane don't they know that?" Hotaru lay a hand on Dean's shoulder. "They are sending us a helicopter thanks to UNIT we will fly there." Sam paled he really was not a fan on flying but at least for this case it was apart of the job. "We have six hours. I am going to call Cass and let him know what is going on. Boys pack light." Then she was off to her room her overnight bag already packed she always had one ready. That was the training from Torchwood and she was very thankful for it. The brother's looked at each other and shrugged as they headed into their own rooms to pack a bag. This was just another adventure, just another case or so they thought.

When they got there they did not expect to hear what they did. "It is jumping from body to body?" Hotaru cried and Gwen nodded. "Like I said we can't stop him we don't even know what he is attached too!" Hotaru sighed right now she wished a vision would come that would give her some idea of how to stop this spirit but, her ability did not work like that. She never knew when they would hit or how hard. Dean's expression darkened, but he didn't speak. Hotaru could read him like a book and knew exactly what he was thinking. What if the spirit entered him, would it be more powerful with the mark or would it try to make him insane first. "And Jack is MIA again?" Sam gave Gwen a withering look. She nodded and looked over at Ianto who was trying to keep himself busy. It was very awkward and icy in that Hub, with Hotaru's ex-husband there, it was a relief that Jack was not. "So, show us the last place this spirit was so we can stop it and we all can go on with our own lives." Dean said as Ianto walked over. "I will show you." He said with icy calm which was really creepy for Ianto Jones. Gwen frowned as she looked towards Hotaru then to Dean and Ianto she could tell that would not end well. "Why doesn't Hotaru go with Ianto." Sam's eyes darted over to meet Hotaru's then they looked towards Dean's. He knew Gwen was right, if Dean went alone with Ianto it would cause a whole bunch of trouble and maybe an all out fist fight. "That might be best." Sam said clearing his throat as Dean looked at him scornfully. "Please Dean." Hotaru said softly as she walked over and took his hand in her own. It was as cold as ice and his whole body was as tight as a rubber band ready to snap! "Please." Then she leaned in and kissed his cheek knowing that would at least calm his fear if only for a little while. She felt him relax slightly and Sam tried not to let out a sigh of relief. Hotaru once again was able to calm his brother down. Again Sam's thought was what would have happened if she had never come back to them. She helped them especially Dean with this whole situation with the mark she was their rock. Dean nodded reluctantly, he was not happy about it but he would stay with Sam and Gwen well Ianto took Hotaru to the last place the spirit was seen.

Dean watched them go still tense and brooding, he did not trust Ianto Jones one bit and after what the guy had done to his Hotaru he was not sure he would ever trust the guy again. Sam opened his mouth to say something and Dean held up a hand more so to say talk to the hand he did not want his brother to lecture him at the moment. He turned and headed toward where he assumed was the kitchen, Hotaru and Ianto were headed in the opposite direction or so he thought. His ears perked as he heard their voices, his Hotaru's and Ianto's but something seemed off. His spidey sense so to speak was twitching. "Ianto why are we going into the kitchen? I thought you said the last time the spirit was seen was in the den." There was no answer at first and Hotaru felt something change. Ianto glanced over at her his expression carefully neutral but a darkness behind it. "Why did you leave me? Why did you leave him?" Hotaru blinked a little confused and turning away from Ianto she headed toward the counter in the kitchen where the coffee maker was. She did not want to discuss this right now. She started to make a pot of coffee but nearly jumped a mile high when in a flash Ianto was behind her and pulling her against him. For a millisecond she felt the love she had once had for him but then it was gone. Her gaze grew dark and angry as she turned and pushed Ianto off of her. His eyes flashed brighter now flinty with anger which Hotaru did not notice. "Me? Him? Why did I leave him?" She cried her eyes flashing a darker green as her anger grew fever pitch. "This is not the time or place for this conversation Ianto!" Then he was on her again his grip on her arms so tight it was almost arm breaking. Suddenly a new emotion filled her..fear. "You left him just like you left me! You let me die Hotaru you let me die!" Then just as hard as the grip was on her it was gone and Dean was in front of her his hazel eyes blazing with anger. "What the hell are you doing Ianto?" Dean cried trying to keep calm but his hands were clenched into fists and he was trying with all his might to keep from hauling off and punching Ianto in the face. Suddenly Ianto was once again icy calm and his eyes once again flashed almost black. "You can't protect her from me Dean Winchester I know what you are and I know what will happen. Eventually the mark will take over and you won't be able to fight it. Yes you stopped it once but not without a slaughter left behind you. She will be mine again and Ianto's you won't win." Then Ianto fell to his knees as a sort of mist flew out of him and went into the vent. Hotaru somehow managed to push past Dean and run to her ex-husband's side and fell to her knees next to him and that's when the vision hit. It was like a physical blow and held her mind in a viselike grip that was augmented by the panic inherent in a sense of helplessness. It was the worst vision she had ever had! Dean fighting Cain, winning with the first blade killing him then the side effect the one part of her 'gift' she hated and was rare. She felt it his pain, her Dean's pain when he realized he would never win! "No!" She screamed eyes flying open as they find his. The intensity in his hazel eyes the recognition as if he almost knew what the vision had been about then she blacked out. "Hotaru!" Dean cried all the anger he felt for Ianto gone as he ran to her side. By this time Ianto was coming around. "What happened?" He cried but Dean pushed past him scoupping Hotaru up into his arms. "Sam, Sammy!" He shouted on the edge of panic. He knew all the side of effects of her vision's this was something different something more deadly perhaps. He hoped not, he had just gotten her back he was _not_ going to lose her again!

Chapter 2

Ianto was in the kitchen putting a pot of coffee on but Sam was with him. After what happened with Hotaru they had decided to never be alone if at all possible. They were not sure if it would work but they were going to try. It was set up this way Ianto, Sam and Martha, Dean and Gwen and Hotaru as soon as she woke up if she did. Dean had not left her side. "Hotaru I don't know if you can hear me but I need you too. Please come back to me please." He continued his plea. The other reason Ianto was nowhere near Hotaru and why Sam was with him was because after Dean got Hotaru to the bed in Jack's office he went after Ianto. They had given in and called Castiel who had found Cain but he was told not to tell Dean yet. Castiel still had stolen grace thanks to Crowley but he was not powerful enough to wake Hotaru from what seemed to be a type of coma. Dean had started something he had not done in a long time was not even sure it would make a difference but he was gonna try. He started to pray. "I don't know if you can hear me or if your even still out there but I need you to bring her back to me. I can't get through this without her. I know I have the mark and that was my choice, not hers. I will pay for my sin but please don't make her pay for it." Dean prayed hoping someone out there would hear him and answer his last request before he went after Cain.

In her coma like state Hotaru was fighting her own battle. Her vision was going further, but it was as if the premonition was trying to stop her from seeing it. There was a beautiful women with black hair, a storm, entering the darkness then the spirit was there. She realized it was a young man standing a few feet in front of her staring back at her with a kind of distant intensity that she associated with only one individual in her life. Someone long dead, an innocent she had not been able to save! "IT can't be!" She shouted as sat up fast in the bed nearly knocking Dean out of his chair. "Hotaru..!" She did not let him finish. "I know who the spirit is!" She shouted at her cry the whole crew came in. "I know who it is!" She said again. Dean was so surprised his prayer was answered he was at a loss for words. That never happened to Dean. It took him a second to register then Ianto was there and anger flashed through Dean's eyes and his arm twitched ready to strangle Ianto. "Hotaru I am so sorry please forgive me." Ianto was standing in front of Hotaru so Dean could not see her. The anger got worse and it took all his strength not to kill Ianto right then and there. "Step back Ianto." He said through gritted teeth. Castiel stepped in then with Sam close behind. "Let's talk about this reasonably." Dean did not turn towards his brother and friend but kept his eyes on Ianto. Gwen had, had enough! "Get over yourselves boys." Martha tried not to smirk it was great to see Gwen take charge. "Hotaru just told us she knows who the spirit is. Get off your high horses and let her tell us!" She snapped and the whole room fell silent an icy calm so to speak. Hotaru looked towards her family but her eyes found Dean's. "He's from a case I did in 2006 just before you found me again Dean and lectured me about hunting alone." She paused knowing this was gonna be tough to explain. Just before my parents were killed. I had found a friend another hunter named James Reid we started seeing each other. We made a good team Jim and I, then my parents were killed and Dean you came to my rescue that was 2007. James was furious when I told him I was going off with you to help you. He said he loved me and would not let me go. We had a terrible fight and I ran off. Almost five years later he was still looking for me then all hell broke loose. I made myself forget you with and everything with Jack's help." She took a second to breath before she continued her eyes never leaving Dean's she could feel the wave of his emotions and it was almost crippling. "I'm sorry Ianto." She broke her eye contact with Dean and looked at Ianto. "I married you and I never should have, my heart belongs to Dean and his brother always had. You were my protection from those feelings." She broke contact with Ianto and looked down at her hands. "James was still looking for me. When he heard I got married he wanted to meet the guy and was on his way here to Cardiff. He was killed by an alien we Torchwood were hunting found out after he was a demon who worked for Cain." She looked up again finding Dean's eyes those hazel eyes right now fringed with anger and something else she could not place. "He wants revenge cause he blames you Dean and your brother for scaring me away and running to Jack and Torchwood. He used Ianto because somewhere deep down Ianto you still love me." She looked back at Ianto who was blushing. "I'm not sure how to stop him but he will not stop till he gets what he wants." Hotaru said quietly and Dean was by her side on the bed in an instant. "What does he want?" Though Dean sort already knew the answer when she met his eyes once again. "Me."

 **To be concluded...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 1

The shouting had gotten louder again as Dean tried once more to stop Hotaru from doing the insane! "You are not using yourself as bait!" Dean shouted his eyes flickering from frustration and anger to frustration again. Sam tried once again to explain to his brother it was the only way. "I am not using my girlfriend who is pretty much family as bait for a vengeful spirit." Hotaru had, had enough. She stood up from the bed and took a hold of Dean's hands and turned him to look at her. "It's my choice Dean and it's the only way to stop him." She said and for a second Dean was not just her boyfriend he was her life line and she knew she had won. "If this goes south." Dean said firmly and Hotaru nodded. "I know." Then she pulled him in for a kiss. They set up the trap. Gwen and Martha with Sam and Ianto and Hotaru with Dean. The other reason Dean was not a fan of this plan was because it would require Ianto and Hotaru to be alone in Jack's room with Dean right outside the door. The other three were down the hall ready for a take down if need be. "Hotaru I will tell you right now I agree with Dean. We should not use you for bait." Ianto said shaking his head and running a hand over his face. "You won't have to wait long and it was the only way you know this Ianto. Not the first time I have been used as bait." She said softly so Dean would not hear. "That was not my idea that had been Jack's." Ianto said seriously, it had been a case with an alien life form called a Mara because of her gift they wanted her to use her power of premonition to show them where the best hunting and dreams were. At least they did not take her away like that had Jasmine Pierce though they did try. This was not exactly the same. Suddenly a chill entered the room and Hotaru sensed even before it happened. Ianto's eyes glazed over and he was not himself anymore. "Ianto.." Before he could answer he had her pinned down onto the bed with way more strength then he had, had ever before. "You are mine you hear me!" The voice coming out of Ianto's mouth was not his, it was James's and it was his angry controlling voice she had gotten away from oh so long ago. That was the part she had not told Dean or the other's about was how controlling James Reid had been of her. "Let me go!" She shouted trying to fight off his weight. Then Dean was there coming to rescue her but then as the door opened and he walked in a forceful wind picked up in the room and tossed Dean out with the slamming of the door once he crossed the threshold. "She is mine!" Hotaru knew if she did not get through to Ianto he would be lost forever and what's worse is he may do something to her and once they got rid of the spirit and he found out he would not be able to live with it. "Ianto I know you can hear me." She still could not move but she could talk. Ianto no...James looked at her their eyes met. "He is gone Rue." Hotaru felt her blood boil Dean had been the second one to call her that James had been the first. "You are not aloud to call me that and I know Ianto is still in there." The weight on her got heavy but she kept pushing. "You are so weak James that you are using my ex-husband's body to try and control me again. It is not going to happen. I beat you before and I will do it again!" At that comment Ianto let go of her and stood up. She tried not to smile she could tell Ianto was fighting back. "You will never have me again James! I am way over you boy now get out of my friend and move on!" She snapped as she stood and started to walk towards Ianto who seemed to almost shrink. James Reid was fading Hotaru could feel it. She walked over to Ianto so now they were face to face and she took his cold clammy hands in her own. She looked up and her hazel eyes with a slight green tint met Ianto's blue one's. "James let him go, and please let me go." Then she leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss which is how Dean found them when they finally got the door opened. Dean's loudly expressed relief was obvious as he saw his Hotaru alive and well but underneath was an anger wanting to be released. "Excuse me am I interrupting something?" Ianto pulled away from Hotaru blushing and she just stepped back trying to keep herself calm. She could feel the anger underneath Dean's relief knowing she was the only one who could stop the rage she moved passed Ianto and pulled Dean in and gave him a passionate kiss. His reaction was what she had hoped he pulled her close and returned the kiss his anger stayed for the moment. "He is gone." She whispered in Dean's ear. He nodded glad cause he was so ready to get out of here besides he had to kill Cain after all that was his next mission. He also wanted to get his girl back to the bunker before Ianto tried to woo her back. "Did we miss something?" Castiel asked as he cleared his throat looking into the room. "No, everything is fine." Dean said his eyes never leaving Hotaru's as he rubbed her arms. "It's all good, case closed Sammy, Cass let's go home." Then Dean led Hotaru out of the room. She turned and spared one more glance at her ex-husband and then let Dean lead her out to the waiting Helicopter.

Ianto watched them go wishing with all his might that he could take what had happened between him and Jack while he was still married to Hotaru. "Ianto we got a new case and Jack is back." Gwen said as she came into the room. Ianto nodded back to work, back to life in Torchwood and back to life without Hotaru. "Ianto where is the coffee?" Jack hollered, and he had to smile. "Coming right up." He _could_ get through this, he _would_ get through this and he _knew_ he would see Hotaru Denise again. There would always be a case she could help on. Besides, technically she was still Torchwood, so yes, he would see her again and until then Jack would do He was really good in bed after all.

It was a quiet ride back to Kansas once they arrived Sam could not wait to get back on the ground. There had been a lot of turbulence on the way back from Cardiff like something in the air knew that something big was about to happen and it was shaking with fear. Save in the bunker Dean knew he would have to tell Hotaru he was going after Cain. He had already called Crowley he would meet them where Cain was located and give him the first blade. All Dean hoped was once he killed Cain with the first blade it would not corrupt him and turn him back into a demon, back into a Knight of Hell. After that Crowley would take back the blade but that was not true, if Dean survived he was giving the blade to Castiel to protect like the angel's should have long time ago. Now all he had to do was tell Hotaru and pray she did not try to stop him. That night he did sit down and tell her and as he figured she tried to protest but she had already seen it happen and she knew he had no choice. "That's unfortunate," Hotaru said quietly, as if the unwanted association physically pained her, which technically it did. "I know you have no choice." She said sadly. "How long before you head out?" She asked as her eyes met his. "Twenty-four hours. Now Rue I don't want you to come." She flinched as if he had slapped her and she went to stand and he stopped her pulling her back down to the bed. "If this goes south I don't want you there. You know what happened, what I said as a Knight of Hell I can't put you through that again, I won't put you through that again." Hotaru bit part of her lower lip for a second, which Dean thought was just adorable but he was not about to give in and let her come with them to Cain. "Your adorable love but your still not coming with us." Then she pouted, as he figured she had been trying to get him to change his mind about her coming. Before she could say anything else he pulled her in for a kiss, which she fell into. For a few seconds they were just boyfriend and girlfriend and it was the best few seconds they had before the boys headed off again leaving Hotaru alone in the Bunker. She kept herself occupided for a little while writing in her journal then she was going stir crazy and had to get out of there. She went to the local bar, if Dean knew he would lecture her he did not like her out and about alone especially at a bar! She had her gun with her and her hunting knife she was not too worried. That was until an unwelcoming visitor found her at the bar. "Drinking alone luv? That surprises me where are the boys?" Crowley asked and Hotaru smirked shaking her head. "Like you don't know. Nice try Crowley you know where they are you gave Dean the first blade and I am so glad your mother found you." She could sense the change in Crowley at the mention of his mom. "I also know you two are having issue's and your mom is none to happy that your helping the Winchesters." Then he had her pinned against the bar. Though part of her feared what he could do the other part of her knew better. As long as Dean had the first blade he would not take her hostage or kill her cause Dean would come after him and kill him no matter what the two had in the past. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "We would have made a great team luv." He whispered. "You would have made a wonderful Queen of Hell." He let her up and walked out of the bar. No one said anything assuming what they had just witnessed was a lover's quarrel. Once he was gone Hotaru promised herself to _not_ tell Dean about _that_ incident. Especially since at the moment he had in his position the first blade. After the scene with Crowley, Hotaru headed back to the Bunker. Later that night the boys returned and Dean looked exhausted and the shadow's under his eyes more prominent than usual. She ran over to him and hugged him in return he pulled her close like she was his life line. He seemed distant but she knew better, she knew what Cain had said and the truth of it all. There was no way to get rid of the Mark of Cain unless Charlie returned with The Book of the Damned.

Chapter 2

It had been a few months since Dean had killed Cain and a lot had happened. Charlie had finally got back to them and they had to rescue her from the Styne family who guarded The Book of the Damned. Sam had lied about burning the book which did have a cure for Dean but he had not wanted to use it. There was always a dark side effect of deadly biblical proportions with dark magic. Sam went looking for Crowley's estranged mother Rowena who promised to help decrypt the book with conditions. Yet not even Hotaru knew what her terms were though she guessed it had something to do with her son. She somehow kept all this from Dean though he was starting to suspect something was going on. One day when she and Dean had a rare moment to go for a walk. When they got back to the bunker he asked her a question though it was not what she expect him to ask and it was hard not to laugh at his facial expression when she gave him the answer. "Rue are you and Sam seeing each other in secret?" Her eyes sparkled with mischief that he would even think that. Albeit when they thought he was gone yes she and Sam had talked about it but not seriously. "Dean love I would never do that to you." She said sincerely as she took his hands in her own. He let out a sigh of relief. "Well, ah good I really didn't want to beat Sammy up for taking my girl." He said trying to joke but there was a seriousness behind it. "Dean we will figure this out we always do." She told him. "Castiel has his grace back and now that he is a full angel again we will figure out how to break this curse. A curse can be broken just read the fairy tales." She said winking as she stood up and stretched out her tight muscles. Ever since her last vision her body had been healing slowly apparently it had done quite the damage and then there was James as Ianto trying to pin her down which had left bruises and everytime Dean saw them a darkness seemed to shade his face and Hotaru would have to bring him back down. Thank goodness the bruises were almost gone though they were still there fading but still there. "Hotaru you do know Cass can heal those bruises." Dean tried again. He had been asking her to have Castiel fix them. She closed her eyes. "You want me to do that?" She asked knowing he would say yes. "It may help me be less angry everytime I think about your ex-boyfriend." He said then he gave her that smile and his eyes sparkled. She loved that about him. He was rough around the edges but he was a big teddy bear when he wanted to be. She sighed. "Okay, you get some rest I will talk to Cas and ask him to fix them." Dean nodded feeling the past few days, he had not slept much. The Mark was giving his awful nightmares to the point where Dean did not want her in the room. He didn't really remember them but he always felt the side effect in the morning. Once Dean laid down and she knew he was somewhat out she grabbed her leather jacket and went out. She hoped into her red rabbit and drove to meet Sam at the hideout where Rowena and now Charlie were trying to decrypt The Book of the Damned. She brought the snacks. When she got there Castiel was playing referee to the two women. "I brought snacks." Hotaru said as she brought the back into the room. "How's my brother?" Sam asked and Hotaru sighed as she handed Sam a soda. "As well as can be expected. I mean he had to face Claire again which could have gone South but it didn't. Then he had to see her lose her mother after just finding her again. Then he almost found out that the book is still here and oh ya finding out the Styne family is hunting us." Charlie was trying not to smirk cause at the moment Hotaru was acting like the female version of Dean. "So, he is okay?" Castiel asked and Hotaru just rolled her eyes. "At the moment he is sleeping." At least she hoped he was sleeping. "So what have we got?" She asked and Rowena glowered at her. "A lot of nothing this is very complicated dark magic." Charlie glared right back at her. "If you put more effort into it then maybe we could figure it out!" Hotaru could see this turning really bad so she stepped in. "Enough you two!" She snapped looking from one to the other. "Go to your corners." She said firmly pursing her lips together. Charlie opened up her macbook and sat down with it in a chair across the room and Rowena backed up to her table and went back to whatever spell she had been working on. "Sam we have a case. Cas please stay here and play Referee to these two." Castiel appears to be about to object but one look from Sam and he shut his mouth. Once outside Sam was about to ask Hotaru how she knew they had a case but then he thought better of it. Just then her phone rang and Sam knew it was Dean telling them about the case. "On it. Sam and I will meet you at the crime scene." She turned and walked away a bit and Sam went to sit in Hotaru's car which was hard since he was so tall but the only other vehicle was Castiel's and he could not drive that. "I love you too Dean, you know I do. Will see you there." Then she hung up the phone and climbed into her car. "He is getting worse we need to crack that book." Sam nodded as Hotaru backed up and pulled out onto the road and towards their next case. They arrived on the scene and after watching the security video found out it was the Styne family. Dean corned Eldon and took him prisoner where he found out that the Styne family is really the ancestors of the Frankenstein family. Hence the remove and replacing of different body parts for themselves to make them almost immortal. That would have been alright but then Eldon told Dean the Book of the Damned cannot be destroyed. He found out that Sam had lied about destroying the book. He then told them to stop decrypting it that he would deal with the mark and fight it till he could not fight it anymore. They ignored his warning and continued to decrypt the book. Charlie and Rowena kept trying to break the code. Rowena with magic and Charlie with smarts nerd style and tech. All went well for a little while Dean did not even know that they were still trying to break the curse. But like it always does it went south really fast. Castiel called Sam and told him Charlie need a break to get out and away from the church where they were working on the book. Sam said she could not go out into the world not now, not with the Styne family still looking for her. Dean and Hotaru were not there when all this went down they were busy trying to track Eldon down who had escaped the bunker by cutting off his arm. Back at the the hideout as Sam went to help his brother find Eldon Charlie had, had and told Cass to take Rowena into one of the extra rooms to stay so she could have some peace and quiet. After Cass locked Rowena up once again he went to check on Charlie. "Charlie, you okay?" He looked all over, she was gone!

Dean and Hotaru had not found any sign of Eldon then as they picked up Sam he got a call from a panicking Castiel. "What do you mean she is gone?" Dean looked over and frowned then got angry as realization hit him. "You still were trying to decrypt that damn book _and_ you got Charlie involved!" Hotaru was about to open her mouth to defend Sam. "Don't say a word Hotaru not a word!" She shut her mouth flushing in shame. This had gone from bad to mega, mega worse!

At the Blackbird where Charlie was staying Dean called her told her to run and she said no. She had broken the code and she loved the boys and Hotaru she was not going to let them lose Dean! "I can't give them the info Dean, I won't." Then she hung up and sent the text message to Sam with the decryptions. She heard Eldon pounding the door and grabbing her macbook she ran into the bathroom and locked the door. She turned toward the sink and smashed the macbook against it shattering it. She heard Eldon kicked open the room door and storm in. She took out her knife and turned to face her foe. She was no match against him and the last thing going through her mind was at least her death would save Dean.

The brother's and Hotaru arrived too late and Dean found Charlie in the bathtub covered in blood. He walked over and picked the body up and pushing past Sam he headed outside to the Impala. Hotaru went to help and Dean glared at her and she backed up and right into Sam. He took a hold of her and pulled her close. It was their fault Charlie was dead and they knew it. Would Dean ever forgive them?

Chapter 3

They burned her body in respect it was how hunters took care of their own dead. Sam went to say a little something and would have said more but Dean told him to shut up. He had no right to say anything it was his fault Charlie was dead, if he had just stopped trying to fix the problem it would never have happened and Charlie would still be alive. Sam tried to say Charlie had wanted to help but Dean insisted Sam had forced her into it. Not even Hotaru could calm down Dean down so she went off on her own for a little bit, now that had been a very bad idea! She was on a case near the Kansas boarded when they found her. "Look what we got here." Eli said as he and Roscoe came upon Hotaru. "The Styne family you don't seem as scary as I thought you would be." She said trying to keep a brave front. Roscoe smirked as he moved towards Hotaru who was ready. These were the times she did appreciate her gift of premonition. "You must be Hotaru Denise it's mighty fine to finally meet the girl that sends Dean Winchester's heart aflame and makes him almost human. You can't save him the Mark will take him before too long." She ran at Eli fast with her knife out and Roscoe caught her first. "We also know about your gift Hotaru, people talk and your we could use your brain to finish our job. Make it better." She tried to fight back but Roscoe was so strong and Eli coming from the front grabbed her hand forcing her to drop the knife. "Your coming with us." Then Roscoe put a bag over her head so she couldn't breath and she passed out.

Dean went on a warpath to kill the Styne family after what happened to Charlie he told Sam he was on a case with Rudy in Shreveport, Louisiana not telling his brother he was hunting the Styne family. His rage so fired he was not even thinking about Hotaru at the moment. Dean arrives during the day and of course gets pulled over why did this not surprise him? When the police question him he tries to lie out of the situation and this time is backfires as the police officers take a nightstick to the Impala's light's. Getting arrest had not been apart of the plan so he improved stole the keys to the handcuffs by distracting the officer and started to get on his way. As he began to head out he hears the chief talking to someone on the phone. Curious Dean leans in. "Just like you said black Impala we got him you can come get him anytime." Before the officer could say another word Dean was on him and forcing him to talk. He had been talking to Monroe Styne and that was all Dean needed. He was going after them he was going to kill them all!

Hotaru was in a medical room chained to the wall and she had just witnessed the youngest Styne Cyrus kill a young man and cut off his arm so his cousin Eldon would have a brand new arm to replace the one he cut off to get away from the Bunker. Monroe was very full of himself they all were then there was a commotion outside the room. Eldon, Cyrus and Roscoe had gone back to the Bunker to destroy everything from the man of letters and beyond. What Hotaru witnessed next would leave her chilled to the bone. They had somehow gotten a hold of Dean and had him chained to the table they were going to take his brain and who knew what else. Hotaru tried to warn the Styne's it was a bad idea but of course they did not listen. Next thing they knew was Dean was off the table and massacring the rest of them. He barely registered that Hotaru was there she saw he had changed. "Dean don't do this." He turned and got her free. "Get away from here and then go home. Do not get in my way." Then he was gone. Hotaru was going to go after him but a call from Crowley stopped her. He told her to not go after Dean it was taken care of that she should get out before things got worse. He hung up on her and she stared at the phone, why was everyone trying to save her!

She ignored all of the warnings and headed back to the Bunker and found the mess. She saw Castiel and she ran over to him just as Sam walked in. "Cas!" She cried running over to help him sit up. Dean went crazy with the Mark and ran off but not before he beat Castiel to a pulp and told him that he and Sam needed to stay away from him. "But he did not say me." Hotaru said as she stood back up. "I am going after him." Before Cas and Sam could stop her she was out the door. "We need to finish that spell." Sam said even if it meant killing Crowley. The two made it back to the church where Rowena gave Sam a heg bag and told him what to do. He called Crowley who was at a diner talking to a young man named Oscar. The call was fixed so Crowley thought it was Dean and came upon Sam who attempted to kill him but of course it failed. He nearly was killed for that but for some reason Crowley let him live then he disappeared.

Hotaru found Dean's trail though she did not go after him really, she watched from a distance. Dean had told her before at the Styne's manor which she failed to tell Cas and Sam that he had told her not to get in his way. He was drinking a lot telling himself he was okay but she knew better. So when he chose to summon Death to stop the Mark she confronted him and in typicall Dean attitude he tried to lock her up with cuffs and in the bathroom. "I told you not to get into my way." He snarled. She fought a little bit with the cuffs. "Don't do this Dean he is not going to help you." She tried arguing with him. He ignored i though he could have knocked her out but that he would not do. Besides her not being a monster he would never hit a women like that. He may have slept around for years but he still did have some respect for women. "I have no choice Hotaru." Then he shocked her by leaning down and giving her a kiss. "I will always love you." Then he was gone. Hotaru waited a few minutes then taking out a bobby pin she started to work on the cuffs. She had to stop him before he did something stupid!

Across town in one of Bobby Singer's cabins Dean was doing something stupid. He was going to summon Death to help him stop the Mark. Just as Cain predicted the only way to stop the Mark was for Dean to kill Sam. Which he would have done had Sam not gotten through to him and then he turned and killed Death himself beating the Mark once again. Hotaru found them staring at the remains of Death. "What happened?" She cried but before the boys could answer there was a horriendus noise outside. "What the…?" Looking across the field they saw a cloud of what could only be explained as pure darkness. "What did you do?" Hotaru tried again. "Get in the car ask questions later!" Dean shouted as the three climbed into the Impala. "I think we realised the darkness the Mark was keeping it locked up!" Sam shouted as Dean tried to pull out to the road but the Impala ended up in a rut and he could not get it out! "Hold on tight!" Then the dark cloud covered them and all was silent.

End Dark Moon Rise part 6


End file.
